RWBY: Enter Team NDSC
by TheWhiteUnicornGundam
Summary: What if 4 other people joined beacon? Would it change anything? It would, especially with Team RWBY. These 4 males are here to deliver some awesomeness, some love, and of course, a sprinkle of sadness on the top. So, Enter Nightmare, Dream, Soul, and Cross aka, Team NDSC! (oc x ruby) (oc x weiss) (oc x blake) (oc x yang)


It was a dark night in a single forrest. standint on a cliff at the end of the forrest was a young 16 year old male. This male had blood red hair that faded into black. His eyes were a bright red. His mouth was turning into a sharp tooth grin. He wore a grey shirt that was covered by a black long jacket with a grey armor plate covering the heart, black pants with a brown belt and brown boots. On his left wrist was a gun metal wrist guard. Twitching on the top of his head was a pair of redish orange fox ears with a fox tail swaying underneath the jacket. On his back was a chrome black katana sheathed in a red scabbard with a bulked up weathered red handled.

 _These overflowing emotions_

 _Are penetrating through this body_

 _The Next Stage of dissolution of Time has begun_

A song began to play as the male smirked. Bright red eyes shined through the shadows of bushes and tree. Growls emitted from the eyes as creatures of darkness, Grimm, stepped out if the shadows. It was Horde of Beowulfs. The males reaches behind him and grabs the katana's handle as one creature rushed at him.

 _It is never enough_

 _Resignations that are like excuses_

 _Always piling up endlessly, as though hiding something_

In a instant, the male turned around and unsheaths the katana, slicing the grimm in half with the chrome black blade, his smirk turned into a sharp tooth grin. Ashes flowed into the air as the grimm's body slowly decayed.

 _Surrounded somewhere at a distance_

 _A scenery which seemed to have been gazed upon_

 _Swiftly smashed to pieces and scattered on the palm of my hands_

The katana began to shift around as connects it to his wrist. The blade splits apart, revealing a thing string connecting the tips of the now separated blade. he pulls a small tube out of his pocket causing it to expand into a arrow once exposed to the air.

 _Tell me the destination of this feeling_

He loads the arrow into his katana/now bow before pulling back and firing, the arrow hitting one of the grimm, cracking the head armor. The male switches his weapon back into sword mode and slices the grimm's head off, the body decaying afterwards. "Come at Me~" the male purrs. The rest of the grimm growl and rushes at the male.

 _This unrestrainable scorching blaze_

 _Burns away all confusion_

 _Starting to forget all sensations until yesterday_

 _No one ever knows, the sounds of mine_

 _Evolving in every aspects_

 _A yet unknown side of myself is waking_

 _Supernova_

The male cuts tho the grimm at a fast pace, more coming over and over, The male's eyes were darkening from the bright red that it once was into a blood red. He laughs hysterically as he stabs straight tho a grimm.

 _Advancing forward_

 _No longer afraid of anything_

 _As though accustomed to regrets_

More and more grimm rush out of the shadows and stood in front of the male. The male grins and points his katana at them all. Within a single second each grimm rushed at him but before they could get close, they stopped in their tracks, shaking.

 _Desiring to want to protect_

 _The futures of important people_

 _From the moment of realization, everything has changed_

"Fear. Nightmares. I love them." he whispers, slacing through one of them. The grimm shaking their heads, freeing themselfs from the Male's Semblance. The male growls and kills more of the grimm.

 _Look, Fate is now speeding up_

A arrow goes through a grimm's head, killing it. A grimm jumps onto the male's back and slashes at the Male's check. The male growls and stabs his weapon into the grimm, throwing it off.

 _With maximum impact_

 _These happenings are calling up a miracle_

 _Nothing can stop the ever-changing me_

 _No one ever knows, the surges from me_

 _Resonating throughout the world_

 _Towards a new era, start running…_

 _Supernova_

The male jumps away from the grimm and starts to fire arrows. Some of the arrows hit the grimm while some missed. All the arrows started to catch fire and burn the area around the grimm. The grimm growl and bunch up.

 _These overflowing emotions_

 _Are penetrating through this body_

 _…there is no need to escape_

 _I am right now transforming…_

 _Like a little star born inside of Fate_

The male pulls back a arrow, the tip of it being a dark brown, and fires. the arrow hits the ground in front of the grimm and caused the grimm to start floating. The male then pulls back 3 light green tiped arrows and fires, the arrows multipling until there was 30 arrows.

 _This unrestrainable scorching blaze_

 _Burns away all confusion_

 _Starting to forget all sensations until yesterday_

 _No one ever knows, the sounds of mine_

 _Evolving in every aspects_

 _A yet unknown side of myself is waking_

 _Supernova_

The arrows go tho the grimm, killing them instanlly. The bodies decay as the male switches his bow back into a katana and sheathing it again onto his back.

 _In the midst of this invisible darkness_

 _As though creating a faint light_

The male then walks towards the screen. " _Nightmares are always scary~_ " the male whispers as the screen fades to darkness.


End file.
